Measurements of the amount of steady-state hnRNA and parameters characterizing its size distribution may be of value in understanding the biomedical properties of malignant cells. The populations of hnRNA found in several transformed and normal 3T3 cells were compared, using three different labeling times, using improved electropheretic and computational methods. The hnRNA populations from normal and malignant cells were very similar.